Here's the Angel
by Retrobution
Summary: "Here's the Angel," the Little Sister said, giggling happily as she tugged at her big metal protector's hand.


**Disclaimer: I do not own BioShock****  
**  
Loud marching footsteps rang out along Dionysus Park; the sound mingling with a variety of background noises- the clanging of spider Splicers on the move; a big sister screech as she chased after unfortunate folks; and the trickle of water pouring in from the ocean.

In addition, a young voice rang out in melody of all that. "Smell the ADAM Daddy? Over there!"

The pounding steps became louder and quicker, as the Big Daddy was dragged by its Little Sister. She made no attempt to stop, as she continued running to her left, paying no attention to Splicers- noblemen politely arguing in her twisted fantasy addled mind.

The two 'noblemen' were very near as the Big Daddy and Little Sister proceeded. 'Mr. B,' having been dragged by the Little Sister, bumped into one of them.

It morphed into a Splicer as it attacked both the Little Sister and her guardian. She screamed, as she saw the true form of the Splicers and the weapon in his hand as it aimed at her tiny form.

The Big Daddy didn't hesitate as it shot a volley of rivets at its face; the docile sleepwalker now enraged.

The two shot back, yellow flashes being exchanged as bullets shot out into the once-civilized clearing of Dionysus Park. The leadheads were desperate, their whole frame in various stages of decay- bulbous rashes and upturned lips, curled into a sneer.

A shot of a red hot rivet, and one of the Splicers flew back, blown away by the simple force of the gun 'Mr. B' used.

"Jonny", she screeched pitifully. The former housewife glared spitefully towards the protector. The machine gun cradled in her arms spat out again, little bolts of steel bouncing of the protector.

"Daddy's mad, and you'll be sorry!" The Little Sister somehow managed to be heard through all the noise.

The Big Daddy threw a proximity mine at the Splicer's abdomen, decorating the walls and floor with itty bitty bits of flesh, and ADAM-filled blood.

"Nobody hurts my Daddy!" The Little Sister said scornfully.

The two continued with the same activity: the Big Daddy lumbering behind the little girl towards the 'Angel.' The protector made sure not to bump into anyone as its metal boots thudded on the ground like a hammering heartbeat.

"Angel, Daddy, somewhere here," the Little Sister repeated what she said, both times sounding quite impatient.

The Big Daddy finally let itself be pulled away by the Little Sister, and finally the view of the 'Angel' comes into its sight.

There it was in all its glory: the 'Angel.' Upon seeing it closely, you could see the male Splicer's face twisted up and distorted into something nasty. His mouth had a chunk of it twisted upwards and cut out, so you could see all his teeth and gums. His eyes were narrowed, and his nose was small and pudgy, a shapeless lump in another.

Dried blood was caked everywhere as it had cascaded all the way from the Splicer's cheek and his arm. His arm had a huge hole in it, signaling that another Big Daddy had used its drill.

"Here's the Angel," the Little Sister said, giggling happily as she tugged at her big metal protector's hand.

The Big Daddy prepared its rivet gun, and waited for its protégé to start gathering ADAM from the 'Angel.'

Ready and prepared, the Little Sister breathed out before taking out her huge syringe and stabbing it right on the 'Angel's' neck. "Silly Angel, sleeping with the lights on..." She spoke, draining the ADAM-infused blood.

Meanwhile Splicers from every angle sprang forward, in attempt to get the ADAM that was currently filling up the syringe that the Little Sister was holding.

The rivet gun was shot accurately as the Big Daddy fired the gun a few times. It hit the target, and one of the Splicers screamed painfully before thudding to the floor.

When the Rosie was engaged in battle, one of the Splicers managed to get by the Big Daddy and to the Little Sister.

"Daddy!" The Little Sister screams.

The Big Daddy turned towards its gatherer.

"Help! Stop it!" The Little Sister screams again.

Immediately, the Big Daddy threw a proximity mine near the Splicer. The mine exploded once it made contact with the floor, and the enemy came into range.

Ignoring the explosion, both the protector and the gatherer went on as before- the Big Daddy protecting and disemboweling the Splicers, and the Little Sister gathering the ADAM from the 'Angel.'

"Ticky-tock, almost ready," the Little Sister continued talking, almost done.

Reloading the rivet gun, the Big Daddy fired off another round, aiming it at any Splicer that came to the Little Sister. It saw a large group of Splicers advance, and once again, it used a proximity mine to throw it right in the middle of the horde.

The mine exploded, and all the Splicers flew back instantly, away from the Little Sister, and now dead. The Rosie looked around, its mood still setting on red, until it heard a sweet-sounding voice.

"All done Daddy!" The Little Sister said with a pleased smile, after she hungrily drank the blood, and wiped her mouth.

The Rosie's mood finally turned back to yellow. The Little Sister waited to be picked up, and eventually, the Big Daddy came forwards towards its gatherer. It picked her up lovingly as she smiled brightly at him.

"Say thank you, Daddy! 'Thank you,'" the Little Sister said after she was picked up, before yawning. "No more, Daddy, take me to dream time."


End file.
